Anticlimactic
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: Title says it all. But a much happier outcome. AU 10.6 fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here I am. Didn't think I'd write again but I just can't seem to stay away. So this is my new pen name, previously mamzalini for those that have read my other stories. It's still me. ;) The title speaks for itself. AU 10.6 ending fluff. Forgive the flashback. Hope it's not too lame. :/**

Anticlimactic

He's been in this room before. The metal chair, the bright florescent lights, the gray concrete walls, all very familiar to him. The only problem is that he's the one to be interrogated. So he sits, waiting.  
>He's tired, more than he cares to admit. He wants to go home but the CIA are insistent on this and no amount of strings the Home Secretary has can be pulled hard enough to get him out sooner.<p>

So he waits and waits some more.

His hand on his chin propping his head up, his eyes close and a chill runs over him thinking of the day. All that could have gone wrong; all that did.  
>His minds eye sees her standing there so beautiful. Just as she always has been to him. And he thinks of her hand in his, the warmth from her fingers and the reassuring squeeze that they were in fact going to be okay. He can count only a handful of times they've touched, each time with so much meaning. This time meant everything to him.<p>

Sasha was to put a kink in their plans. Though thankfully he had been graced with competent officers that did their job, containing him as a threat before anything tragic could happen.

The gunshot sound in his mind makes him jolt at the memory. The boy was fine and so was he...so was Ruth...his Ruth.

He wants to see her. He needs to see her. But he can't so he sits and waits and lets his memory of their last encounter fill his brain.  
><em><br>Shaken from the 'excitement' that Sasha brought on he held her close to his side, his hand grasped at her waist. She wrapped her arms to him and huddled closer into his body. His lips brushed in her hair and words of comfort were whispered. A sigh of relief washed over them as they bundled into the SUV. He relished the moment when he held her close knowing everything was finally working in their favor.  
>It was a long drive back to Thames house. But he didn't mind, not in the least.<br>Talk of what to say about the 'retrieval' of him was discussed and their stories were set straight for any and all questions.  
>He undoubtedly would be questioned and then released and they would go from there. Knowing full well the Americans would want their blood. Though they would have to settle for the cold blood of a Russian minister's wife.<em>

_Yes, the ride back to London was long but worth it, having Ruth fall asleep on his shoulder, her hand in his._

He knows if he doesn't get up and walk around he's going to fall asleep or go mad.

He stands up and starts walking the small space.

When the door opens.  
>And she is there.<p>

They stand staring, 'You're pacing,' she states.

'Yes, well, only in a good way, I hope.'

'Oh yes, a good way indeed.'

Their smiles and eyes mirror each others. Absolute adoration is silently spoken.

'So, any news?'

'Yes,' she grins. 'You're free to go.'

'Just like that?'

'Well, for you, yes, '_just like that'_. For me it was a little more involved,' clearly pleased with the outcome.

'So you're to be my savior?' he takes two steps closer to her grabbing her hand.

She blushes, 'Well, erm...not directly, no. That would be the Home Secretary.'

'Ah, well, I know how you work and how you refuse to take any of the credit,' rubbing his thumb over her fingers, 'so I think I'll thank the '_middle woman_' this time round,' and with that he gently kisses her cheek.  
>'Thank you, Ruth. I don't know where I would be without you.'<p>

With a glint in her eye, 'Well for one you'd still be sat in that chair behind a locked door,' grinning cheekily.

She pulls his hand and leads him out.  
>'Come on. Let's get out of here.'<p>

**I have another chapter if you like. Reviews are cherished. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews. Made my day! Here's the next chapter. Don't own Spooks. Grrr!**

The door shut. They look at each other with a quiet reverence. Exhausted and more than nervous she leads him to the living room, departing without a word to the kitchen for their drinks.  
>He slumps his back to the sofa and rubs his weary eyes. When she re-enters the room she's pleasantly greeted with the rumpled sight of him, his collar unbuttoned, arm across the top of the sofa just waiting to hold someone..<em>.her<em>...she corrected, _waiting to hold her_. His shoes discarded, comfortable enough to know he wasn't going to leave; a small smile on his lips. Her heart speeds at the sight and she continues on into the room with her offering. He takes the wine from her hand and she feels the electricity from the mere brush of his fingers.

They sit in companionable silence. The days events not needing nor wanting to be brought about or thought of ever again if at all possible.  
>Here and now nothing is going to stop them from being together...<br>Apart from complete and utter exhaustion. But that isn't an obstacle. They are willing to forgo the physicalities for one more night...or morning. Truth be told they are both quite terrified at the prospect so it is a comfort to know nothing has to happen just yet.  
>His arm wraps around her small shoulder and he hugs her closer into his side. She places her head on his chest as she listens contentedly to his heartbeat. His fingers run through her hair relaxing her deeper still. Her fingers drawing shapes on his chest as they both are lulled to an exhausted sleep by the other.<p>

* * *

><p>A loud chime alerts him to the present. He looks at his watch. They had been asleep for a good hour. He stares down at her sleeping form and doesn't want to wake her looking so peaceful. He quietly says her name. She doesn't stir.<br>Again.  
>A soft hum comes from her throat as her eyebrows lift.<p>

He smiles,'Come, let's get you to bed.'

He pulls her up to stand. Cradling her drowsy body against him.  
>They walk step by step up the stairs. She becomes more alert by the time they are to her room.<br>Yet she still stumbles away from him and sits on the bed staring not knowing what to do next.  
>He kneels down at her feet and silently begins to unzip her boots, tenderly sliding them off.<br>She grabs at the tie on her dress and pulls it through shrugging out if the garment.

He can't help but watch her undress. Her arm gets caught and he helps pull the material away from her shoulder. Smoothing his hand down her arm. Her gaze catches his as her exhaustion slips away to be replaced by pounding adrenaline in her veins.  
>She stands and the dress falls to the floor.<br>His gracious hands find the tops of her stockings pulling them down her legs all the while making sure to touch the length of her limbs along the way until she is clad only in her camisole and knickers. His eyes trail up her body, as well as his breath tickling her skin on his journey to a stand.  
>She lays a hand on his chest and starts to fiddle with his buttons.<br>'Ruth,' he caresses her name with his voice.  
>'Harry.'<p>

**So...should I leave it there? Or do you want to review and I'll post some more? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you all like it. This picks up where it left off. And I must say I got WAY out of hand. I'm thinking it's bordering on 'M', maybe even 'light M' so you've been warned. I've never attempted 'M' before so...Ekkkk! Enjoy because I know Harry and Ruth sure will. ;) **

'Nothing needs to happen,' he whispers as she slowly starts to unbutton his shirt.

She leans in to him and presses her lips to his chest.  
>'It's already happening, Harry.'<br>He inhales her words as if they are helping him to breathe; her words sending his brain a jolt of pleasure causing his chest to rapidly rise and fall with each aroused life-giving breath.

Her hands smooth across his bare chest, fingers tracing over where her kisses meet his skin, claiming him as hers.  
>She pushes the material from his shoulders adding to the pile of clothes on the floor.<br>As her hands and eyes familiarise themselves with his smooth body.

They are silent in the exploration, not yet needy or rushed, relishing in every small detail of the moment.  
>His hands start their own journey at her hips. He gently kneads his fingers into her flesh acquainting himself for the near future he will need to grasp a hold of her body for their combined pleasures.<p>

The lacy fabric beneath his fingers sends his senses into a frenzy of desire  
>as he pulls her hips towards him wrapping his hand around her backside pressing into her with his intentions.<br>Their eyes connect with the unspoken knowing. They stay there breath short and bursting as his hand pushes her into him again with a slow rocking rhythm.  
>Her breath huffs in and out at the pure passion she's feeling.<br>Drunk on his intense gaze as he presses and pulls at her willing body.  
>His body still kneading her to him, he frees one of his hands and cradles her head as he dips to take in her scent, his lips tenderly tasting her neck.<br>His kisses start to increase in pressure as he begins to mark her with his lips.  
>Her eyes close as her mouth opens with his sensual touch.<br>Her hands find his head to pull him closer and closer urging him on, when he pulls away connecting her forehead to his.  
>Panting for breath, eyes shut tight, he holds her head in his hands when finally their lips touch...<br>and touch again.  
>Small short kisses until they can take no more and their mouths claim the other as their one and only true purpose of being.<p>

Their first kiss in years.  
>Their second true kiss.<br>So soft, so sensual, exploring, tasting and exciting the other.  
>The taste so sweet after all the years of waiting, worth every second for this honest moment together.<br>Their lips begin to crave more and more from the other.  
>Their dancing tongues twisting and tangling as the electric current courses through them with each delicious taste.<p>

It's then his hands glide to her waist to play with her camisole, aching to feel her skin against his bare chest.  
>He pulls up the thin silk to reveal more of her ivory skin.<br>Her lace bra matching her knickers sends his mind reeling and he moves her to the bed lying her down admiring her beautiful figure.  
>Her hair is a crown of locks surrounding her head like a goddess as she looks to him expectingly.<br>His knees come between her legs leaning over her she attempts to wrap her legs around his hips.  
>He gently pushes them away as his lips start to kiss her stomach...<br>her side...  
>her ribs...<br>Her bra is an obstacle he doesn't mind taking on.  
>He nuzzles his face into her chest kissing the exposed tops of her chest...<br>traveling up to her décolleté...  
>to her shoulders...<br>moving the strap down her shoulder leaving more kisses in its wake.  
>His hand gently maneuvers to her back expertly unclasping the hooks.<p>

'I want to see you,' softly declaring; asking her permission.

He pulls the garment away revealing her breasts.  
>Heaving with the pleasure if him seeing her for the first time, her gaze is soft through her eyelashes.<br>As his lips softly start to kiss the newly exposed skin.

Arching into his touch her hands thread through his hair, her moans almost too much for him to bare.  
>Her legs wrap around his middle pulling him further on top of her raking his back with her nails.<br>She moves to the waist of his trousers as she undoes his belt, eagerly pushing the material down.

'Ruth,' halting his caresses.

His eyes bore into hers.  
>There she sees such love she wonders why it took them so long.<br>And he breathes the words out in a sigh.  
>So softly spoken, barely above a whisper, though holding so much strength.<br>Her being swells until she thinks she can't contain the emotion any longer.

Her eyes well,  
>'I love you, Harry.'<p>

His eyes close taking in her words he has so longed to hear.  
>And his lips crush to hers.<p>

***hides* Reviews are always treasured. *hides***


End file.
